Falling for the Jersey Boy
by silver.music.notes
Summary: Kailynn never meant to go home with Danny after that night at the club. But she did. And this is the affects of that night...  DannyxOC
1. Danny

Danielle Garcia had convinced her sister-in-law, Kailynn Garcia, to go out clubbing with her while Andrew was out of town. She wanted to have some innocent fun and figured she could get Leah out of the house as well. Killing two birds with one stone, she was quite satisfied with herself. She was wearing a strapless royal blue shirt with a black mini-skirt and blue stilettos.

"Kail! Hurry up!"

"I look like a slut." Danielle had bought Kailynn a dress for that night and she just knew it would look would good on her. The bedroom door opened and Kailynn came out. The strapless sparkly black mini-dress hugged her curvy figure well and flowed out after her waist. The red stilettos she was wearing made her seem taller than just five-foot tall. In reality, the heels only gave her three and a half inches. She had her black hair curled and it was in a bun with strands of hair loose. Her green eyes were outlined in dark black eyeliner.

"You look sexy." Danielle flat out told her.

"I look like a whore." She flat out spoke out.

"Come on!" An hour or two later, they were in the middle of one of Hawaii's hottest clubs. Kailynn had loosened up just a little up and was sipping on a beer.

"Do you wanna dance?" Turning around, she was face to face with a cute blonde. He was about five-six, five-seven in height. His clothing consisted of a white dress shirt that had two buttons unbuttoned and the sleeves were rolled up, and dark almost dressy jeans.

"She would love to." Danielle butted in.

"Dani, I don't even know his name." She muttered to her.

"Excuse me, what's your name?" Danielle turned to the blonde.

"Danny." He looked in between the women.

"Danny, this is Kailynn." She glared at her sister-in-law.

"Would you like to dance Kailynn?" He turned to the black haired woman that he had trouble keeping his eyes off.

"Sure." She took his hand and let him lead her to the dance floor.

"You look great."

"Thanks." She smiled at him. About thirty minutes later, he led her to the bar and ordered them two beers.

"So how old are you Kailynn?"

"Twenty-three, you?"

"Twenty-nine."

"So I can tell from your accent that you're not from here." She took a sip of her beer.

"Caught me. I'm from Jersey." They sat there, just sipping on the drink and talking. She surprised him and herself, by leaning up and kissing him. She learned that he was an amazing kisser. She didn't know how they got to his apartment but she knew that they did and it was one of the best nights of her life.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kailynn woke up with a massive hang-over and a mass of confusion. She realized that she wasn't in her own bed. She was in somebody else's. And to top it all off, she was wearing no clothes. Wrapping the white sheets around her tanned body, she started looking around the bedroom for her clothes. She saw a police badge on the dresser next to a picture of the man she was with last night and a little girl.<p>

"Hey." Turning around, she was face to face with Danny...

* * *

><p>AN: This story came into my mind and I could not get it out. Please review!


	2. We'll Interrogate Him Later

**Chapter Numero Dos**

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN HAWAII FIVE-0 NOR DO I CLAIM TO!**

**Please Review :-)**

* * *

><p>"Hey." Kailynn turned around and was face to face with Danny. Instantly, memories of the night before came back into her mind. It was amazing, even though they were both drunk. He was easily the best she had ever been with, though she had only one other experience to compare it to.<p>

"Hi." She sat on the side of the bed, still wrapped in the sheets, and tucked a few strands of hair behind her left ear.

"Some night huh?" He sat down beside her, keeping a couple inches between them. She just noticed that he was dressed as if he were going somewhere. "Listen, I'll drive you back to your place."

"Thanks." Making sure the sheet was secure around her body, she stood up and grabbed her underwear, bra, and dress. "Can I take a shower?"

"Sure, everything's in there." He pointed to a door across the hallway that was slightly opened to reveal a toilet. "Do you like coffee?" When she nodded, he continued. "How do you like it?"

"Just plain black." He nodded and walked out to the kitchen to make the coffee. Once he had left, she nearly sprinted to the bathroom and closed the door quickly and locked it. She sighed in relief. They were both adults but she did not do this at all and she could tell that he hadn't either. She jumped into the shower and cleaned herself off. There was as suspected, men's body wash and shampoo. But the thing she was shocked at was the girl's shampoo and conditioner. Ignoring it, she picked up the men's body wash and shampoo and used it. After she was done, she wrapped the towel around her figure and walked to the bedroom where she found a gray NJPD t-shirt on top of the rest of her clothing. She pulled on her clothes and pulled on the shirt over her dress.

"Here you go." When she walked into the kitchen, Danny slid over a steaming cup of coffee to her.

"You use girl's shampoo?" She sat down on the small living room couch.

"I have a ten-year old daughter who stays with me every other weekend." He explained. "When your done, I'll take you home." A couple minutes later, they headed outside and to Danny's car.

"Nice car." She spoke as he opened the passenger door for her. Climbing in she thought, 'I'm a nurse and all I have is a crappy 99 Malibu'. Danny got in and started the engine. "385 Waterfall Avenue." The car ride was silent for the first three or four minutes. Then Danny's phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered it, keeping his eyes on the road while occasionally glancing at Kailynn. "Steve, something came up." Pause. "I'll be there as fast as I can." Kailynn played with her cell phone. "What? I'll be right there."

"Is everything okay?" She looked at him.

"We're gonna have to make a spot before I can drop you off." He apologized, speeding up. A couple minutes later, they reached a crime scene. "After this, I'll take you home. I promise." He put the car in park, got out, and walked over to a group of four people.

* * *

><p>Ring. Ring. Ring. Picking up her phone, she slid her thumb over the answer button and put the phone up to her ear. "Hello?"<p>

"Where the hell are you?" Kimberly Matthews yelled into the phone. "I paged you like a hundred times!"

"What's going on Kimberly?"

"I need you at work. Like ASA NOW!" She continued to shout.

"I'm in a bit of a situation but I'll be there as soon as possible." She explained. "I promise."

"You better or you'll be looking for a new job Garcia." Kimberly threatened before hanging up the phone.

"Shit." She cursed. Pulling down the dress as far as it would go, she stepped out of the car and immediately started searching for Danny. He was standing beside two women, a blonde one and one black haired one.

* * *

><p>"Danny, there's a woman staring at you." Chin spoke to his blonde haired team mate as he walked past him. He quickly turned around and saw Kailynn looking at him, pulling down the bottom of her dress.<p>

"I'll be right back." He told him and walked over to her. "Hey what's going on?"

"I just found out that I have to be at work now." She spoke apologetically. "I can wal-" Danny interrupted her before she could finish.

"It's no problem, just hold on a second." He quickly jogged over to Steve. "Listen, I have something to take care of."

"Is it something with Grace?" Steve McGarrett asked as he watched over the crime scene.

"No but I'll meet you back at the office." Before he could answer, Danny had already went back to his car, opened the door for Kailynn, got in himself, and drove off.

* * *

><p>(Back at the Crime Scene)<p>

"Who was the woman with Danny?" Kono inquired as she and Chin walked, looking for evidence.

"I have no idea. When I asked about it, he ran off to talk to her." Chin explained.

"She was wearing a NJPD t-shirt." Kono smirked. "I wonder who used to be a New Jersey cop..."

"We'll interrogate him when he gets back to the office." Chin glanced at her as he talked.

* * *

><p><strong>When I get reviews...I get inspired to write...Just saying...(hint hint) :)<strong>

**Thanks to the two people who reviewed on da first chapter!**


	3. Interrogation

Chapter Three

* * *

><p>The drive to the hospital was awkward. Danny had the radio off and neither of the two made a move to speak. Therefore, it was an awkward ride. They both kept glancing at each other, quickly looking away when they were caught.<p>

"I'm sorry that I interpreted." Kailynn spoke, almost inaudibly.

"It's fine Kail." He said without thinking. "I mean Kailynn."

"Kail's fine." She looked at him and smiled. They finally arrived at the hospital. "Thanks for the ride Danny." She reached over and kissed the corner of his mouth before getting out of the car and walked into the hospital. Danny laughed when he noticed her constantly pulling down the bottom of that dress.

* * *

><p>"Woah Kail, where did you come from?" Miranda Andrews, a fellow nurse, asked as Kailynn entered the staff room.<p>

"I need a change of scrubs." Suddenly, she was never so thankful for a nurse that was her size and kept a spare change of scrubs on her. Miranda threw her yellow scrubs and went to lock the door.

"Now explain Kailynn Nicole Garcia." Miranda demanded as she stood in front of the window in the door.

"Danielle forced me to go clubbing last night." She started as she slipped the dress off and stepping into the scrub bottoms. "Well I went home with someone."

"You had sex with someone?" Miranda gasped.

"Yes." She took off the grey shirt that smelled like Danny and pulled the top over her head.

"Was it good?"

"Very." She took out a hairbrush from Miranda's just-in-case bag and began to brush her hair.

"I'm impressed." She clapped three or four times.

"Shut up Miranda." Kailynn snapped back as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

"You left a pair of your nurse shoes at my house, you better be lucky I thought to bring them." Kailynn nodded as she slipped on her shoes. "So is he a cop?" Miranda picked up the grey t-shirt.

"I think so." Going to the staff bathroom, she wiped off the dark eyeliner.

"What do you know about this guy?"

"He's in his late twenties. His name is Danny, lives here in Hawaii."

"Obviously." She leaned against the door.

"That's it."

"Seriously? That's it?"

"Yep. Sorry to disappoint but I have a job to do." Kailynn left the staff room and went on her rounds.

* * *

><p>(With Danny)<p>

When Danny got to the 5-0 office, he didn't expect Lori to be waiting on him. That and the fact that the rest of the team was no where the be seen. "What's going on Lori?"

"Follow me." Sighing, he followed her. Why was she leading him to the interrogation room? When they got to it, Lori shoved him in and immediately closed the door. Hands forced him down into the chair and he was in front of Kono.

"So who was the girl Daniel Williams?" She began to interrogate him. He then noticed that Chin was standing in front of the door.

"Don't we have a case to solve?" He tried to change the subject.

"The murderer was caught an hour after we found the body." She smirked. "Now answer me."

"The woman was a person I met last night. I was taking home her till Steve called me."

"What's her name?"

"Kailynn."

"Age?"

"Early twenties."

"Did you sleep with her?"

"Kono! I do not see the point in this now." Chin chuckled.

"Fine...Let him go." Chin opened the door and the three of them walked out, Danny sighing in relief.

* * *

><p><em>Two Months Later<em>

Kailynn and Danny have not seen each other since he dropped her off at the hospital that day. But it didn't mean that they forgot each other. They clearly remembered that night that they took a risk with each other...But little did they know that something would be bringing them together real soon...


	4. I'm Pregnant

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HAWAII FIVE-0 NOR DO I CLAIM TO!**

**A/N: I just realized something a day or two ago. I SUCK at writing in the third point of view. So I'm gonna start writing in Kailynn's POV, cause I personally think I write better in the first point of view. So please review. **

**This is da fourth chapter :)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Kailynn's P.O.V)<strong>

It had been two months since that night and that embarrassing day after. Something had not been right for about four days. Every morning, I would throw my breakfast up but for the remaining of the day, I was fine. I didn't want to go to the doctor but I knew eventually I would have to. Putting my hands in my pockets, I walked through the hospital, hoping that I didn't throw up at the smells of the food.

"Kail, are you okay?" Miranda caught up to me and walked beside me.

"I feel sick." I muttered.

"I know you don't want to think about it, but did you and that guy use protection?" I stopped. Did we? It wasn't going through my mind at the time. "Come on." She took my hand, took me to the staff room, grabbed her purse, then led me to the staff bathroom. Then she surprised me by pulling two pregnancy tests out of her large purse.

"Why do you have pregnancy tests in your purse?"

"I was starting to question it after a while. Just pee on the stick."

"I'm not gonna pee with you in here." Miranda rolled her eyes and walked out.

(Seven Minutes Later)

"You're pregnant!" Miranda shouted.

"Says the pregnancy stick thingy." I lied my head on the table.

"You need to tell him that there's a chance that you may be pregnant."

"I only know that his name is Danny and he may be a cop!" I exclaimed.

"Well there's a start. What time do you get off?"

"In an hour." I looked at my watch.

"Great, we'll go to the police station then."

* * *

><p>"I can't do this." I paced back and forth in front of the police department.<p>

"Kail, this guy needs to know that you are having his baby!" Oh yeah, before we left the hospital, she did a sonogram on me that revealed that I truly was pregnant.

"Okay." I breathed deeply and walked into the police department. I was sorta hoping that he didn't work here.

"We are looking for an officer named Danny." Miranda confronted one of the officers.

"You need to be more specific." The officer gave her a look.

"Blond, blue eyes, not the tallest of guys..." I trailed off, not seeing anyone who fit that description.

"Danny Williams? He's in 5-0."

"Well, can we see Danny Williams?"

"Yea-Kelly!" We turned around to see a guy.

"He was at that crime scene." I mumbled to Miranda.

"Can I help you?" He walked over.

"These women are looking for Detective Williams."

"I'll be glad to escort them."

"Actually, I have a date. So, bye Kailynn!" Miranda waved and walked out of the department.

"Miranda!"

"Shall we?" I looked at the guy and nodded.

"So you're looking for Danny?" I fiddled with my strapless purple sundress as we walked down the hallway.

"Yeah..." He opened a glass door and allowed me in first.

"Danny!" Suddenly, Danny appeared.

"Kailynn?"

"Can we talk?" I almost mumbled, so I didn't think he heard me.

"Sure." I followed him to a windowless room (my guess was that it was an interrogation room). "What's going on?"

"I'mpregnantandit'syourkid." I talked really fast.

"You are going to have to talk slower." He put his hands on my bare shoulders.

"I'm pregnant. And it's yours." I made myself slow down.

"What?"

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER :) Hehehe :]<strong>


	5. Out of His Life

A/N: I've been busy this past week or two with Christmas play practice, watching my nephew, and other stuff. Also, I've had very mild writer's block. I know where I want this story to go but getting there is what frustrates me. I wrote a very simple chapter so please review! (If you have any ideas for this story, please PM me and let me know :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0 nor do I claim to.

* * *

><p>"What?" Danny did his best not to stutter that one simple word.<p>

"I'm pregnant with your child." I spoke slowly.

"Are you sure it mine?" He asked me.

"Are you implying that I'm some sort of slut or whore?" I tried not to yell at him.

"No, I'm just asking." He rolled his eyes.

"Stop asking childish."

"We didn't use protection?" He asked, leaning against the wall.

"Obviously not." I snapped. "Sorry, it's just been a weird day."

"Tell me about it." He muttered, sitting on the floor. Sitting beside him, I laid my head against the wall.

"I understand if you don't want anything to do with the baby."

"You're not going to get an abortion, are you?" He looked at me.

"Of course not! I'm planning on raising the baby."

"Why did this happen to us?" He groaned.

"Well it did." I wrote my cell phone number on a sticky note that I had in my purse. "If you want to be in your child's life, give me a call." I stuck it to his pants, right above his knee. Quickly, I got up and walked out of the police station and possibly out of Danny's life.


End file.
